Buu Cell N Frieza
by Roth Prime
Summary: Buu Cell n Frieza are all friends that live in a cul-de-sac, they all try to get the dragon balls while trying to become popular. I'm going to do episodes of Ed Edd n Eddy but with the dbz characters instead. P.S. please comment and I am open to any requests for episodes.
1. Athors Note

This is my story of what things would be like if the Dragon ball Z characters (mostly the villains) were the characters on the show Ed Edd n Eddy

Frieza-Eddy

Cell-Edd aka Double D

Super Buu- Ed

Keven- Jamemba

Rolf- Broly

Sarah- Chi Chi

Johnny- Trunks

Jimmy- Yamcha

Nazz- Launch

Lee- Zangya

May- Android 18

Marie- Bulma

Eddy's Brother- Cooler


	2. A Frieza is Born

Brolly is walking down the sidewalk with his nose on the ground sniffing like a blood hound, he then walks over Trunks. Trunks then asks

"Hi Brolly, whacha doing there guy?"

"Silence! I must track!" said Brolly then he put his nose back to the ground and started to track.

Brolly then tracked the sent back to Buu's house, the sent then led to Buu's room. Broly fell down the stairs to Buu's room and looked in the key hole. Brolly saw his chickens in a bathtub with Buu holding up a ring trying to get the chickens to jump through and Cell standing next to Buu nagging a him to put the chickens back were he found them.

"Buu this is so wrong Brolly is shore to discover his chickens are missing!" said Cell

Brolly then slammed the door open with boiling anger, Cell then turned his head to look at the angry saiyan.

"Here we go jump! you their upsy daisy." said Buu

But Cell tapped Buu's shoulder to look at Brolly.

"I think its time for you to go home chickens." said Buu

"Please excuse Buu he makes-." but Cell was stopped by Brolly putting his finger up to silence him

"Let me get this straight, I suppose disgracing Brolly is ok for you Buu and Cell?" Brolly said with a smile

"Walking off with Broly's chickens like a fine howdy do?" asked Brolly

"It was there ideas Broly." said Buu holding up the chickens in his hands "Wanting to be the best chickens they could be! plus their little giblits."

"Is that so Buu boy?" said Brolly

"You have squeezed an orange rime into the eye of Brolly! Return the chickens or Brolly wi-" But before Brolly could finish Broly got knocked out the window by a large wooden crate.

The chickens then walked out the window and Buu waving good bye to the chickens saying

"That concludes are lessens for today ladies! tata! same time tomorrow!" said Buu

Freiza then appeared behind the box in a good mood.

"Hay guys! look at what my brother Cooler sent me, that big lug." said Frieza

"Your brother Cooler sent you this?" asked Cell

"I think his brother Cooler sent it to him Cell." said Buu

Frieza then ripped off the lid and jumped into the box and said

"Check it out! I bet its a new space ship or something!" said Frieza

Cell then looked down at the side of the of the box to see the deliver address

"Why this seems to be addressed to 'Little Ice' Frieza, a pet name for his baby brother I isme?" said Cell

Buu and Cell started to giggle at this.

"Yeah well... that means head honcho at are house. Why else would he send me keys to a new space ship" Frieza then held up a pacifier

Cell and Buu then bursted in laughter at this.

Frieza then dug deeper in to the box to find more baby stuff.

"What the heck? this is baby stuff. what does he think I am a 3 year old?!" yelled Frieza with a brattle in his hand

Buu then took interest in it but Frieza then through away, Buu then went after it.

Cell was still giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Frieza

"I'm sorry Frieza, but don't you think its funny that Cooler still refers to you as his baby brother?" asked Cell putting his hand on Frieza's shoulder

Frieza then slapped his hand away and yelled "No! I hate being a baby brother!"

"Ok then." said Cell rubbing his hand

Buu then pulled Frieza and Cell near him in his arm, then he said "Listen." Said Buu as he shacked his rattle.

"Hold the phone! I'll just show him how big I got!" Frieza then jumped in the crate pulled the lid back on and said "Buu! Take me to the mail box!"

"Got cha Frieza. Flew right over my head." said Buu as he was taking the crate up the stairs with the rattle in his back pocket.

"Wouldn't it be easer to just mail a letter describing your self Frieza?" asked Cell

Buu then tripped and fell down the stairs and Frieza sliding out of the box.

"Why if I were you I'd write a book, a biography of sorts." said Cell

"You don't get around much do ya?" asked Frieza

Buu then walked out of the box with the rattle still visibly in his back pocket.

"If I were me I would make a home movie." said Buu

"Buu that's it! We'll make a home movie! Cell you'll be the camera man!" said Frieza

"But Frieza we don't have a-" But Frieza just keeped speaking

"I'll be exact producer, exact writer and of coerce the star." said Frieza while Buu was digging in the dryer behind him

"We can't shoot a movie with out-" but Cell was interrupted by Frieza again

"Buu will be... Buu." said Frieza, Buu shacked his but in approvence

"Well show my brother that Frieza is all grown up!" said Frieza

"Your forgetting something Frieza, we need a-" but Cell was interrupted when Buu through a camera in to Cell's hands

"Camera stat!" said Buu then he just stared at the rattle shacking it.

"Why do you keep a camera in your dryer Buu?" asked Cell

"What?" asked Buu

"There you have it!" said Frieza

"Well we do have a camera." said Cell

"Lets make a movie!" said Frieza running up the stairs

"Buu do you have a manual for this?" asked Cell

"Some were." said Buu

**Later on**

The camera turned on viewing Frieza's front yard

Frieza then came flying in on a rope with a fake mustache on his face, then landing on his throne.

"Hay bro its me Frieza, all grown up and living the life, who ta thought hu?" Frieza then took a sip of his drink and said "Check out my mustache."

A beeping sound then went off.

"Ok and cut!" yelled Cell

Cell then closed up to Frieza.

Frieza then pointed to his mustache and said "this thing is giving me a rash."

"Action!" whispered Cell

"And ya knew what-"

It then cut to the next scene, getting a full screen of Frieza now. "Now?" asked Frieza

"Action!" whispered Cell

"And ya know what? I'm loaded been investing for years stalks, boons I might by a few more galaxies." Said Frieza

The camera then paned over to Buu who was tacking out trash bags and putting money sign stickers on them.

"Ho come now Frieza." said Cell

"Boy being rich really stinks." said Buu throwing another bag in the 'money bag' on the pile.

Frieza then grabbed the camera and turned it away from Buu.

"What the heck are you doing?! don't film that." yelled Frieza

"Sorry Frieza the galaxy baring story through me off." said Cell sarcastically as Frieza's fake mustache fell off.

Frieza then covered his eyes with his hand and waving his other hand in front of the camera.

"Cut! Cut!" Frieza then walked away from the camera and said "How is my brother supposed to think I'm grown up when you guys keep-"

Buu then sticked his head in front of the camera with the rattle in his hand and shacked his head left and right with the rattle sound coming from his head.

**Later on**

Frieza and Buu are walking down the street while Cell is filming them.

"Unlike myself, the old neighborhood's still the way as you left it bro. Hay did I tell ya? I'm mayor now, right Buu?" asked Frieza

But Buu ignored him and waved hi to Janemba who was flying by "Hi Janemba!"

Frieza then stopped in his tracks and said "See that loser? He's the neighborhood dork." Janemba then landed right next to Frieza. "I have to slap him around every now and then just to remind him who's boss." Said Frieza leaning against a fire hydrant.

"Frieza!" whispered Cell

Frieza then looked over to see Janemba standing there.

"Neighborhood dork huh? Hay Cell you getting this?" asked Janemba as he grabbed Frieza's tail and flew away at high speeds

"He collects tails and gives them to the poor, pretty stupid huh bro?" asked Frieza as he was holding on to the fire hydrant for dear life. Frieza then let go of the hygrant and went flying "Stop Janemba! Stop please!" Janemba then let go of Frieza flying away.

"Look at him bounce Frieza's brother!" said Buu

"Frieza! are you alright?!" asked Cell

Buu and Cell then ran to Frieza's aid with the camera pointed at there feet.

"Boy Frieza you deserve a shake for that!" said Buu shaking his rattle in front of Frieza's face, Frieza then took the rattle from Buu throw it on the ground and tried to crush it with his foot but he slipped and fell on his back. The rattle then went flying away and Buu ran after it.

"I must say if I was your brother I'd be very impressed." said Cell sarcastically. Frieza then gave Cell a very peeved off stair.

**Later on**

The camera was pointing at a Tatar tot.

"Frieza? were are you?" asked Cell

"Over here Spielberg!" yelled Frieza

"There you are!" said Cell pointing the camera toward Frieza standing next to the swings

"Race you to the swings Chi Chi!" said a voice

"Hay bro, remember how you used to won the play ground? Well its mine now, Check this out." said Frieza as Chi Chi and Yamcha walked up to him.

"Out of the way horse head! we wanna play on the swings!" said Chi Chi

"You know the drill, chough up some dough then swing." said Frieza

"What'd you say?!" asked Chi Chi

"Ok cut! hold your positions please." Cell then got closer " Ready now Ho! Yamcha a little closer if you will. and to-" but Cell couldn't finish because Chi Chi punched the camera out of his hands.

"Ho dear." said Cell as he ran over to the camera

"Buu! get your stupid friends out of the way!" yelled Chi Chi

"No use bagging for mercy Chi Chi, Buu only obeys his supreme leader, that's me bro." said Frieza

"Ok Chi Chi!" said Buu as he grabbed Frieza by the tail

"Buu is just showing Chi Chi what he'll do to her if she doesn't take a hike." said Frieza as he got wrapped around the side of the swing set like a slim jim.

"There you go Chi Chi swing to your hearts content." said Buu as he took Yamcha and Chi Chi to the swing set and pushed them.

"Ok people a big smile for Frieza's brother." said Cell holding the camera

**Later On**

Buu is holding the camera to his face and said "Hello my name is Buu."

"Were running out of ideas Cell, think of something that will make me look good." said Frieza on the side walk along with Cell

"Buu you be carful with that- Ho what do I care its his camera." said Cell

Buu then held the camera above his head and opened his mouth and said "Man the helms! Dive! Dive!" Buu then swallowed the camera

"Buu what have you done? Open it. Open it!" said Cell as Buu opened up his mouth and let light flood into his stomach "You know better then to eat the camera, just think of what it'll do to your digestive track." said Cell reaching for the camera in Buu's stomach with a plastic glove and pulled out the camera.

"I can't wait to see that part Cell." said Buu

"Yes well, lets not say we did Buu." said Cell

"C'mon, c'mon I have an impression to make here remember?" said Frieza

They then saw launch sitting there painting her finger nails humming.

"Hay look its my girl friend, I guess I'll give her the pleasure company." said Frieza as he walked over to her and tried to put his arm around her but she kicked him away into a fire hydrant.

"Hay are you guys like making a movie or something?" asked launch but out of nervousness Cell pointed the camera to his trembling feet.

But Buu grabbed the camera and pointed it at himself saying "Not to wary Frieza's brother! I'll just dry him off!" said Buu holding Frieza and shaking him like a rattle.

Trunks then came along and took the camera and said "Is that a video camera?"

"Trunks please were trying to make a movie!" said Cell

"Back off." said Trunks starting to laugh and walk backwards

"Why you little!" yelled Frieza as he jumped at Trunks.

The next scene is were Trunks is berried in the dirt and Frieza holding a shovel.

"He scares the birds away what can I tell you." says Frieza

"Now can I continue with my charmed life? Ho look its are international jet center Brolly." said to Buu that was dressed up in Brollys clothes and with his head out of the picture. Buu had a rattle in his hand and shacked it.

Frieza then snatched the rattle from Buu's hand and through it in the air. "So Brolly tell my brother how important I am." said Frieza

"I forget." said Buu

The rattle then landed on the real Brolly's head. "KACOROT!" yelled Brolly as he chased Frieza Buu and Cell with a rake.

**Later On **

Frieza Cell and Buu were at the junkyard with Buu standing there and Frieza's back towards the camera.

"No back to the camera its rude you know" said Cell

"Shut up and roll." said Frieza

"You remember the junk yard your old place of hang out? everyone is to chicken to come here." said Frieza

Buu was holding his rattle up like it was a sword.

"See what'd I tell you?" said Frieza

"Show yourself mutant scam laborer!" said Buu as he was hitting a crashed ship with his rattle.

"Buu is just fixing up my car, its not quite ready yet." said Frieza

"Moving right along." said Frieza as he motioned the camera to follow him.

"You'll never guess what I'm building its an ultimate sun maker" said Frieza next to an old Furnas and opening the old door with out looking then Android 18 Bulma and Zangya that were in the furans stared at Frieza with devilish smiles.

"What are you doing?" asked Frieza

"18, Bulma and Zangya!" screamed Cell

"Hi Frieza." all the girls said at the same time then they pulled him in with his lags still sticking out. Cell and Buu then ran and grabbed at Frieza's lags

"I gocha Frieza!" said Buu pulling at Frieza's lag

"Pull Buu!" yelled Cell

Buu and Cell finally pulled Frieza out and they started to run away, they then turned their heads to see Android 18, Bulma and Zanyga waving good bye.

"We know were you live." said Zanyga

But Buu Cell and Frieza just ran faster.

**Later On**

Frieza was looking in to the camera and said "Hay bro, as you can see I'm all nice and safe here in my cozy bachelor pad were all the kids come to get my autograph." There were card board cutouts of everyone some how moving around by them self's.

Frieza then grabs a card board cut out of Janemba and says "Look its Janemba, the usual spot there dork?" said Frieza as he was writing his name on the cut out's head "Sweet Frieza your cool man!" said Frieza replicating the voice, then kicking it away.

"Ho please." said Cell

"And there's Trunks!" said Frieza pulling the cut out close to him and writing his name on the cut out's shirt. "The usual spot there curly?" said Frieza

Suddenly Buu appeared throwing Fruit loops on the floor "There hungry again Frie-" But Frieza pulled Buu close to him and said with and angry voice "So feed them over there!" said Frieza throwing Buu to the other side of the room, Frieza then gave a fake smile to the camera.

"So bro as you can see I'm a big shot now no more beating up little Frieza, ea big brother?" said Frieza

"Frieza! Brolly!" whispered Cell

"Brolly? did I forget to sign Brolly? there you go gold hair." said Frieza writing on the real Brolly's face.

"You have idolized Brolly's face and you have-" he card board cut out of Brolly got closer to the real Brolly

"And you have stolen Brolly's chicken's yet again!" said Brolly holding up one of the cut outs showing that the chickens were the one's that were moving around the cut outs

Brolly then looked in to the camera "Are you stealing Brolly's soul with your film box?" asked Brolly

"Why of course not Brolly, what gave you that impression?" said Cell

"Brolly will release his rage now!" yelled Brolly

"Wait! we can work this out." Frieza tried to negotiate but got kicked to the wall by Brolly.

"Return Brolly's chickens!" yelled Brolly chasing Frieza and Buu around the room and as a result of this the chickens got scared and trampled Cell.

"stay away! Don't touch me!" yelled Cell as he fell on the floor facing the camera screen. The battery on the camera showing that's its very low.

"I think your brother's got the picture Frieza." said Cell

Frieza then let out a scream and the battery to the camera died.


End file.
